Many of today's vehicles include a plurality of different content systems, such as terrestrial radio, satellite radio, universal serial bus (USB) input, wireless input, navigation, and the like. When the vehicle starts, these non vehicle systems typically start up based on a predetermined sequence. While the vehicle services may eventually start, the user often is forced to wait until the predetermined sequence starts the desired service. As an example, if the user desires to listen to Bluetooth audio, but the predetermined sequence starts the Bluetooth system last, the user may miss the desired content. Accordingly, a need exists in the industry.